Antigenic responses to gram-negative bacterial infections, gram-positive bacterial infections, fungal infections, and/or parasite infections in human beings can be stimulated by endotoxins released from bacterial or other cell membranes when the cell membranes are ruptured through processes such as enzymatic reactions. The release of such endotoxins may trigger sepsis or septic shock in patients, which can lead to organ failure and/or death.